User talk:Dodo8/Archive 4
This is an archive! Leave me a message here! ---- Tables I've made the change, but it doesn't seem dark enough. Tom Talk 09:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think changing the grey text would be the best option, maybe to a dark grey or black. Tom Talk 10:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I know, right? And the bridge: "Shit fly in my mouth! Dafuq, I can't see? Man, get tha fuck out this country, muhfuckah!" :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Which blog post? Lemme check it out. Send me the link. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's see what's his answer. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I doubt you can stand 10 hours of that singalong flowing through your veins and punching your brain everytime he drops the F-bomb! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What's the time over there? It's 7:11 pm here. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) A two hours difference then. Are you going already? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) At 8:pm I'm having dinner. I'm gonna watch a movie now. See you tomorrow, man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So, which one are you supporting? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I checked my edits way back to 2012, and I found this, as well as this. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Missunderstanding You may have not understood me well. I did not call Tony a non-contributing zero. I called the people posting false release dates on websites "non-contributing zeros" because they want to worry gamers for no reason. Plus, even if I would have called someone a non-contributing zero directly, I wouldn't get in trouble because it's not an insult, and it is part of freedom of speech, which is defended by the first ammendment. Also, I've read the rules. The main purpose of GTA Wiki staff is to keep the wiki clean and free of vandalism, to keep it running smoothly, and mainly to help editors. Therefore, it is not your part to change my attitude. Good day to you! PerseusDude (talk) 13:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes, friends. :) PerseusDude (talk) 13:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Regarding civility "But altough it's not written on the Wiki's rules, we all need to be civil" - It is written in the rules, see GTA Wiki:Civility. Messi1983 (talk) 14:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you both apologised to each other, then go on as if it never happened :) Messi1983 (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: From what you told me, I can say he's half-right; the SMGs used by the FIB are modeled after the MP-10 (which is a version of the MP5). As for the second thing you decribed, it sounds like he did a mess. Gonna check history of the pages before I'll decide if he deserves a block or not. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I checked his edits. Hard to say it is an act of vandalism. He did good faith edits, with no intention to harm the page. It doesn't justify a block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::We had this Policy page all that time? Hmmm, interesting - it doesn't appear on the policy list. Anyway, thanks for this policy I can now block him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: I've done it already. Yeah, we're going to the top, the league is almost ours. Benfica and Sporting are both one of each other's rivals, both play in Lisbon. But as they got humiliated to the place where they belong (indeed, they were one point away from the waterline (the line that divides the teams that will stay in the 1st division and the ones that will be depromoted to the 2nd division) at one point this year...we're 37 points away from them haha!!! And 4 points away from Porto. So, it looks like Steua is gonna be the champ over there, huh? The Epsilon Program's new "version", I saw it yesterday, it looked really nice. GTA V keeps getting better and better. Kifflom to you too, brother! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I took care of what you told me yesterday. On another note, 0-4, Barça vs. BM...it made my day, yesterday, but when I heard of the 4-1 loss of RM, against Dortmund... I didn't think they'd pose a threat to Real... :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course, the only one actually doing anything was a portuguese man! :D I didn't know you knew of the eternal Portugal-Spain rivalry. I could trust a gipsy thief better than a spanish guy...I never trusted brazilians that much, either. Except for my Wiki friends, and some of my colleagues at school. Dumb king of ours, Peter IV (D.Pedro IV), gave them independence before time and lost the Cisplatina region (currently Uruguay) that was under our domain to the spanish... How great we were once, the first that ever roamed those large oceans. Can't compare to what we are now... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Our countries ain't that different when you think about it. The Romans, they feared the Lusitans (Os Lusitanos), great warriors that controlled the north of what today is Portugal, and they only won after the Lusitans betrayed their great leader, Viriato, for a couple of Roman coins. Anyway, the Roman killed the Lusitan traitors that helped them take over. The Count Henry (Conde D. Henrique) was only given the north-west of the territory controlled by the Spanish king at the time (around 1056). That and his illegitimate daughter, while Henry's cousin, Raymond was given most of the territory and the king's legitimate daughter, when both had fought the Moors with the same courage, for the Christians. Henry died when his son, the first king of Portugal, Afonso Henriques (Henriques meaning "son of Henrique") was very young. Theresa, the illegitimate daughter of the spanish king, the one who had married Henry, then started ratting us out to the Spanish. When Afonso Henriques grew to be a man, he continued his father work, was nominated king of Portugal at his 40's, and defeated his mother's army in a war. Then, we had a lot of fights with Spain, and we won most of them (we're not even a 1/4 of Spain's size), except for the one in Angra do Heroísmo, Azores (Açores) in the 17th century. After that one, they took us over. They bled us dry, short of money, short of troops, in bad relations with its enemies...but they only had time to have three kings rule both Spain and Portugal. We nailed them again, who did they think we were, the bastards...Also, before that, when Portugal was the RICHEST ($§€£) country on Earth and we divided the world with the Spanish, they broke their oath (and the Pope who was too friendly with Spain did nothing about it). They stole the Antillas from us. If they hadn't done that, perhaps some of America could have been Portuguese at some point. Then, in the 19th century we said "No." to the French (like that meme, you know?) when that midget, Napoleon told Europe that he was going to take over, and do this, and do that, because we always were friends with England, their enemies. The French came here three times, and three times we kicked them back to France (the ones that could stand on their feet and hadn't been nailed here), with a little help of the English. We never got told what to do by anyone, except the Pope. And these rich pricks at the EU. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. And when exactly is the current background going to change? --Boomer8 (talk) 02:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Futo I would say that the Romanian links would be merely coincidences. The design of the car does definitely bear very strong resemblance to a AE86 Levin coupe, such to the extent that for most people there's not really any alternative for its real-life inspiration. There is quite a bit of trivia on the page that links the Futo to the AE86 as well. JBanton (Talk | ) 15:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I guess it's probably due to long-term exposure, spending quite a bit of time having something to do with a vehicle of some sort. Photographic memory trained from designing and drawing for so long helps as well, thanks for asking. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:10, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Background I'm on board with your idea for the new background. Sorry about my late response, I've been busy with college stuff. Tom Talk 13:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, they did. But lemme tell you, we're going to give 'em hell, over here!!! Ain't nobody beating us in their home, and in ours at the same time, I'm telling you, we're going to nail Fenerbahçe. I still think Basel will win Chelsea. We're going all the way up to the finals, man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC OK, good luck following us. But then again, for that to happen, you can't play against us before the finals. Bring on Steua, with Mutu then! It'd be interesting to see. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Dragos, that final note was a bit unnecessary, come on... I've done it. Here it is. I'm going to merge Karen and Michelle's pages now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) 9F editing The clrs added a lot of blank space, making the article look rather odd. As for the image, we do not use the watermark images for vehicle articles, as can be seen on the majority of vehicle articles. As for the numbers, there's still signifcance, so the whole fact shouldn't be removed. JBanton (Talk | ) 11:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC) reply Easily the silver 2013 Range Rover-isnpired SUV in this image. Unlock Ok, I've unlocked the template. Just tell me when you want it relocking. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, there are too many staff members right now. But if Bob gets demoted for inactivity, I think you might be able to apply, yeah. So, it looks like Chiriches learned in a good place, right, haha!!! About GTA V, what was your favorite trailer? Michael's, Franklin's or Trevor's? My opinion is: *The most personal: Michael's; *The funniest: Trevor's; *The best: Franklin's. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, school work took me all of yesterday. Yeah, Michael looks much younger now than he did in the 1st trailer. I think GTA V is gonna be a great game, and its protags are awesome. Let's hope the game is as great as it looks... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Let me tell you, the referee was such an ass, that it made me aggressively shout all of what I thought of his family... Anyway, we did win, even while being ripped off by that idiot. Chelsea's the last one on the "kill list". Also, we're 1st and we only need one more victory to secure the Portuguese League (Liga ZON-Sagres). What about Steua? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I've renamed th page already. I had tried once, but as there was a redirect page with that namealready , I renamed it as "...in HD Era" as opposed to "HD Universe". I've deleted the useless redirect now, so it's alright. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll get a new one soon. Kinda busy right now. PS Keep an eye on the GSF and Ballas pages and revert any edits on these pages regarding possible return in GTA5. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin With the way you've been recently, it would be a yes from me. But ask Dan about making a request, I think it was him that posted something about no more requests. Tom Talk 15:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :We do not need anymore Admins for the time being. But if one is demoted for inactivity or leaves, then that is when we'll allow new requests. Messi1983 (talk) 17:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey please do not change "Magnetics" back to a gang because it's just a brand, Grove Street Families and Ballas are returning it has been confirmed by Game Informer, I don't know why did some people think they wont because it's really obvius anyway much respect. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 17:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) :You will be promoted one day, now just be patient. Not a good move to ask Jeff to demote Winter Moon now was it as Winter Moon has done nothing wrong. Messi1983 (talk) 00:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Yeah, I think you do deserve to be admin and I think Wintermoon should be demoted because he only make like one edit every few months. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go for it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 18:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes and you ware too late don't take the blame on me, it's nobody's fault and I'm sorry anyway. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 18:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Deletion Hehe, I got the hotel before you showed up, it redlinked on my page. I'm in the process of deleting duplicate images and pages right now; they should be gone soon. JBanton (Talk | ) 06:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I would, but for template editing we should get admin consensus, as it would affect a number of pages. The community noticeboard is a good place to start. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It's been unlocked for registered users for 1 hour. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Images The duplicates have been deleted becasue the pages that have been featured on have had them replaced with the original images. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I had enough of people not following the image policy - if they want to upload the images, at least they should put a proper name. As for the categories, 'GTA V' and 'HD Era' are only for the games themselves and/or lists of the game. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. And, Dodo, can you make a list for me for all current images with no proper image (e.i. with no 'Name-Game.png/jpg')? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if we wnat to make this wiki better, we need to sacrifice some of our free time. No one said that expanding a wiki is easy, anyway. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Verry well. I'll check with Dan and Jeff regarding that. Who knows, maybe by the end of the month you'll become an admin. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::What have you said? - ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, you and the newer staff members don't really know WM like Jeff and I know; he was one of the first patrollers of the wiki alongside myself, and the first patroller-turned-admin member on the wiki. He used to edit a lot, cleaning up pages much faster than I did. Sure, he's not very active now, but he still edits whenever he can. I believe Jeff didn't like your suggestion to demote one of our longest-serving (non-b'crat) admins, and it is possible he thought that your request to him looked like another attempt to be favored by him. On a side note, I thought on a staff consisted of 3 b'crats, 6 admins and 12 patrollers. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey theyre special thanks for re-uploading the exact same images i've uploaded just to get credited Isn't this abuse of storage space or something? And what's the point? (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 12:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) I see, but by the way it was just a spelling error(in the message I left you) it wasn't worth mentioning but you had to do it, I don't want to be rude so I'm not saying why you had to do it. I have read it all it was totally unnecesarry to post it on my talk page and I'm replacing all my images using that template. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 15:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC)) Background I've had a go, I had to cut the beach out due to the file being too big. Also do you have any ideas on the new colours of the theme? Tom Talk 18:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :So you want the beach in too? Done it, just let me know what colours you think would be best. 09:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The image isn't big enough and there's an imperfection on the left side of it. I quite like the one with the ferris wheel, just having those skyscrapers seems a bit dull. Are you wanting to change the colours of the theme? Tom Talk 09:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Nothing has changed. Also, can you reply to the rest of my message. Tom Talk 09:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::It isn't the right size. Sticking with the current background is probably the best option, like I said, just skyscrapers are quite dull, in order to get the image to fit it would be very blurred, and the ferris wheel looks fine. Do you have any ideas about the colours of the theme? Tom Talk 10:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have done. Tom Talk 10:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks! The perfect b-day gift for you, then? The background looks good. Well, it will take my eyes a few days to recognize the light colors, since they were already used to the dark tones of the previous background already. But, it looks good. Congrats to you and Tom. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) White gap I'm not seeing that. Tom Talk 18:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty minor, but I've fixed it. And good for you :). Tom Talk 09:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::It was fine for me, how big is your monitor? Or are you zoomed out a bit? I've tried to fix it anyway, let me know if that's alright for you now. Tom Talk 10:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, we have different screen sizes, that'll be why I'm seeing different to you. Is it alright for you now? Tom Talk 10:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't know, but one and a half year ago the whole infobox was pink. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Something that matches the infobox' grey color, like black. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well the image is actually bigger than it was when the only issue was the white line at the bottom on the edit page, I'll have another go. Tom Talk 16:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::How's that? Tom Talk 16:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::What about now? Tom Talk 16:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Header I think it clashes with the background. What do you think? Tom Talk Possible Troll Hey Dodo, I want to know what you think about Shotgun9009. I am really holding my tongue over here, because he is an immature fool who does nothing for this wiki and all he does is convey how everyone is stupid but him. He really strikes me as the type to just troll and start flame wars. I am just a normal member, so I can't warn him with any weight to my warning. Even if you don't agree, it is still nice to vent. (Talk) 14:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Shotgun No problem man, I understand. (Talk) 14:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Background Well I don't, maybe a header which merges with the current background would be better. Also that image is about seven times too big to be the background, the file size is huge. Tom Talk 15:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Also, the white gap was caused by the fact that I had to delete the middle of the image so that the file size was right, it should be gone now, I can't see it on the main page. Tom Talk 15:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not saying it merges, I'm saying maybe we should change it to a new images that does. Because the colours do clash, any other ideas? And ok, but that image is over 1mb, and only a 150kb image can be used for the background, hence why I can't use a bigger image for the background. Maybe we should choose a new background image or something. Tom Talk 18:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: I've already renamed it. I can't see any change in the background or in the header... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:34, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wait, I've seen it. :It looks good. :Is it from GTA Vice City? :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice header! ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Header background Just curious, did you see my wiki and the header background I made for it? I looked everywhere on Wikia before, and nobody else had done it. So I made it, then sure enough a few days later you guys have one. Is this a really trippy coincidence or were you guys inspired by my banner to do it? It even uses the same amount of margin to help space out the content, a fix that I came up with. LOL. Good to know you guys like it, I guess? CarLuver69 (talk) 09:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: GTA San Andreas Sure, I'll answer any questions you have. Hopefully, I should know the answer. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Dodo, have a great day!!! Boomer8 (talk) 05:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Dodo, happy birthday, hope you enjoy your birthday and let us know how was your day on your birthday was, Cloudkit01 (talk) 05:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 ::Thanks, guys! Right not I'll have to go the English inspection, there will be 4 teachers watching our class. Then, I'll do photos for my identity card. See you soon!Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 18:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :LoL -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dragos. When I went to protect it I saw Ilan already had done it. Over here, we're sad. Really fucking sad. Can you believe this: at the extra time we suffered the one goal that throwed all of the brilliant season we'd done so far. The worst? Against our biggest enemy, FC Porto. How are we even supposed to tickle Chelsea when all of what we've been doing's been thrown out to to the dogs (FC Porto). We can still win the championship, but it's gonna be very hard: *We're going to play against the easiest bottom feeder, Moreirense. They're going back to the 2nd Division: *Porto's (in the leadership now, 1 point away from Benfica) gonna play against Paços de Ferreira, another team from the north. And if you look up for Porto's president, you'll find a lot of wire tap recordings never used to pin him down in the courts (he bought all of them with money and hookersthe referees too, who gave them all of their titles so far...). Anyway, the point is, Paços has had it's best season ever and got to 3rd place, being therefore present in the Champions League and they're more than 3 points away from the 4th team (Braga) so they can ease Porto's way to the title, they're all northern buddies. It's always the same thing; this quoteis just so adequate... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to hear your b-day was so cool. :School time is that time where you should make as many friends as you can. :Your b-day story cheered me up a bit. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I can see you like teams that have national players. Good to know your favorite teams are in 1st and 2nd. Too bad I can't say the same for my fave team... It's gonna be a domino-like chain of events: We're on a very difficult spot to win the title -> It's going to be even harder to win the Europe League ->We're gonna be too shaky to win the Portugal Cup as easily as in previous years. Once upon a time, there was a club called Benfica that comprimised their title by making a party in the 27th game after winning the game (against Marítimo), tied in 28th when a victory would've secured the title (against Estoril Praia) and screwed up BIG time by losing in the 29th game, against their biggest rival, FC Porto... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Wikis Hi Dodo! I was just wondering if you could make a template with the GTA Myths Wiki and GTA Fanon Wiki in. Jeff said we could, so I just need you to make a template for it. Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 11:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE I can't believe this. Two consecutive losses at the extra time? We took over the whole game!!!!!!! How could they, man??? From what I'd seen before, Steua could have defeated Chelsea, indeed. We were cursed in the 60's when our coach back then, Belá Gutmán said, when he was leaving our club after winning the "Cup of the European Champions (the Champions League equivalent back then) twice, that: "Not a hundred years from now (then) will (would) Benfica win another European competition." What an idiot (I'm holding my tongue here). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, we can still win both. But it will be pretty hard to win the Zon Sagres Liga (I seriously hope we get it, anyway). The Taça de Portugal (Portugal Cup), we're playing against Vitória de Guimarães, so I don't expect us to face that much of a challenge, but still, after these two last games...I'm not sure. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Achievement page Hi friend hope your doing ok, I just noticed that you marked the Achievement page for deletion that I created earlier today, but it's in working progress, we've already have one achievement shown so then if we have any more achievements shown then they'll get added.. if not then the rest would be added on the Sept.17.. Cheers, Instulent (talk) 18:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Something about your vehicle manufacturer name logos. How did you get the name logo for Annis? I searched for it all over the Pinnacle and never found any. Same goes with the badge. The one on the Pinnacle is different than what you see on this wiki page for Annis. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 00:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Myths We have a no myths policy, there is a GTA Myth Wiki which we endorse though. Tom Talk 14:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Aliens and UFOs are classed as myths. Tom Talk 19:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Midnight Club game wiki proposition Hey Dragos, how are you. I have a question, if you're interested. The Midnight Club wiki is interested for some people to help out the wiki, do you like MC? I mentioned there were some good editors here, maybe you can help them out? You down? PS: Here is the link http://midnightclub.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Massionet51 (talk) 15:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you know anyone who does? If so, pass them the message, sorry to be a little pushy Massionet51 (talk) 16:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Over Dragos, it's over. It's official, the Liga ZON-Sagres has gone to the dogs. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for your comments. They mean a lot to me. and are much appreciated. I'll do my best. JBanton (Talk | ) RE: Done, Dragos. How are you and your girl? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Your girlfriend. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) You don't? Neither do I (and I should). I'll lock the page down. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Locked. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe this Holy... We couldn't even win the Portugal Cup... This is what happened after the game ended: http://i.minus.com/iHm0b4153jri2.gif ................... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? We didn't win ANYTHING this season... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: You're lucky; I have about 5-8 exams left, not to mention I'm being recruited to the IDF next year. Anyway, if you have a working Xbox, get the game ''Red Dead Redemption, a Rockstar game. It would help you in waiting for GTA5. Trust, this game is a masterpiece, currently available for $18-19 - and you still have time to save for GTA5's special edition (which is around $80)! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, once I'll turn 18, I'll be kicked out my house and serve the IDF for three years. Once I'll be 20, I'm free to do what I want. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm neutral about this. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure! Go ahead! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done both things. Do you like the overview? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Da, mă gândeam de a pune la prețurile de pe primul paragraf prea. Și m-am bucurat să văd că a răspuns în limba portugheză. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha. I only use it when I'm speaking languages I can't really understand that well, as is the case of Romanian. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure how much the Collector's Edition costs 'round here. I'm gonna look it up. And, yeah, usually the shipping is really expensive...so you're in a tough spot. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You mean 9,40/20? Well, if it really is 9,40 out of 20...it ain't that good, either. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, in that case, it's a pretty good mark. BTW: Here in Portugal, the Standard Edition is 72,99€...not that cheap. I hate to think how much the other editions will cost... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I think it may be worth it to try the Special Edition, yeah. As for myself, I'm gonna save money to buy the Collector's Edition. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Prices Hey man, I got them off of amazon.co.uk and game.co.uk Ciao Instulent (talk) 10:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :) Instulent (talk) 10:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Good prices spotted! Hi man, If your looking for cheap prices, you should try eBay.com for some good offers... Ciao :D Instulent (talk) 11:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Photos on the GTA V/Editions page.. Hi Dodo, the special & collectors edition photo's aren't real.. they were just made by Amazon to make their listings stand out :) CiaoInstulent (talk) 13:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Obey car brand Hey D, could you add the images to the Car Brand Infobox template, in the Obey page? I've already left you the infobox there, so you just have to add the pics (and I'm not sure where to get them from). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It looked pretty good! Also, about that guy, he was already blocked when I got there to take care of him. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Another Vehicle to add.. Hi Dodo, with the Obey page, the 7F is also a Audi knock-off so it might be wise to add that to the table... If I added it, the page would be Detroit.. hahaah :( Ciao Instulent (talk) 16:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Vehicles in the HD era template.. Hi again Dodo, sorry if I'm starting to annoy you with these requests, but the 'Vehicles in the HD era' template needs the 'Obey' manufacturer adding. Ciao :D Instulent (talk) 17:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay :) Instulent (talk) 17:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) why do you keep reversing my changes? It is more than possible http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 17:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dodo Hey whats up. Mikey and myself have been talking about adding an affiliates header to the GTA Wiki homepage that would list the affiliate wikis such as GTA Myths Wiki, GTA Fanon Wiki and others related to GTA or Rockstar. McJeff, Mikey and I think Dan and Tom all have agreed that there should be an affiliates section. The problem is that really know one knows have to work the "Headers" on the home page. Since you walked Tom through reconfiguring the new backround I though that you would know just how to do something like this. Leave me a message and let me know that you are on board with improving the home page so we can start as soon as possible. Thanks, Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, it's been a while since we've last talk. How are you doing? What ever happened to you reapplying for admin? Anyways if you can, you should check out the community noticeboard. I've got a suggestion. Boomer8 (talk) 04:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC)